Quiting Sucks, You Know That?
by Lillian's A Liar
Summary: Okay, this is a ONESHOTTT yeah, about Max Green from Escape The Fate. I didn't know what to put it under...oh well.


**A/N: Okay, i do not know much about drugs and stuf, Im sorry D: But see the thing is i don't do em' so i wouldn't know. I tried my best though! xD hope you like! -LillianMaree**

"Ahh!" Sage screamed, as she was tackled to the floor by her best friend, and crush. The one and only Max green.

Her and Max had been best friends since Sage changed her ways from being a stuck up, pink loving girls. To the chick that has dyed her hair so many times she couldn't count them, and goes to the concerts almost every weekend. Which was back when they were both 15.

Their 23 now. Sage had helped Max, not be addicted to any drugs. But of course, that one year she had to go though her mother dying, Sage lost it, she had done almost every drug in the book, she slept around, and drank a lot.

No one had found out about her dirty little secret, until…

Sage was in the house, all alone. Or so she thought. Max and Craig where there, down in the living room. But they were so quiet, she didn't even notice.

The young twenty-three year old, got up from her bed and lifted up the bed, grabbing one of her pre-rolled joints of pot. She smiled to herself; she hasn't gotten to do this in over a day. It's like a relief, scratch that, it IS a relief.

Grabbing a lighter she sat on the ground, at the foot of her bed, which she was leaning on. She lit the joint, and put it to her lips. Instant relief.

Meanwhile, downstairs Max and Craig sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?" Craig asked, looking at Max.

"I know what it is. But Robert and Monte are home, it's just me, you and Sage. Do you think she would smoke pot?" Max asked a little worried.

"No, I don't think so…Uh do you want me to go check on her?" Craig offered.

"No, I'm going to" Max's voice was even, he really cared about Sage a lot, more than she would ever know, He didn't want to see her hurt.

Upstairs, Lillian heard steps coming up the stairs, her not being very smart at the moment, left the joint in the ash tray next to her and jumped on the other side of her bed, so she wouldn't be seen.

Max made his way up the stairs to where all of the bedrooms were, there were 3 bedrooms so, Max being the nice, lovesick crack head, let Sage get the master bedroom and not having to share it with anybody, and he shared a room with Robert, who they all said got high off the smell of his feet. But the only reason they gave a room to her self is because they knew she would never do anything bad to harm herself.

Max walked into the room, twisting open the doorknob and sniffed the air. Pot. Was that what she was hiding?

"Sage, Come out! I know you're in here!" Max shouted, in the nicest voice he could manage, he was mad, not mad at her just mad at himself for not looking after her, even if she is twenty-three years old.

Sages' eyes widened, fuck she was screwed! She tried hiding more under the bed, but since there was a whole bunch of stuff under there, and her stash of pot, heroin, condoms(xD), and a couple other things.

Max sighed, walking around her room, it was defiantly her smoking. He bent down and picked up an empty bottle of patrone, it was in the trash so it must've been old. Means she wasn't drunk, but some more looking around, he soon found the half smoked joint, she wasn't high either, or was she? 'Now to find her…' Max thought, leaning on the end of her bed, 'Bathroom?' he thought looking towards her bathroom. He walked over, looking around again, 'No sage here…hmmm…under the bed?' Walking out of her well decorated red and yellow bathroom, he walk to the bed, lifting up the comforters, and all the sheets, damn how many covers does one chick need? Looking under, he soon found her stash, and she was curled up next to it, wide awake.

"Sage" He asked, in a even voice.

"Yessir" She asked, sliding out from under her bed, helping herself up, whilst kicking her stash back, so maybe he wouldn't notice.

"Why does your room smell like pot?" He asked, noticing her avoid the question and looking away, "What are you doing in here?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder, this wasn't normal for him to be all nice, and caring, normally he was trying to keep up his bad-ass reputation

"Oh nothing…" She answered, thinking back to about a year ago when all this started, wondering why they didn't notice her sneaking in random guys in the middle of the night.

"Mmm-hmm, it smells like pot in here, I saw your stash. Tell the truth. Are you doing drugs, drinking alcoholic drinks, or sleeping around?"

"All of the above" She muttered, avoiding the look he was giving her.

He let out a long breath "How did it all start?" He asked, holding her around the waist.

"Well, you know my mom being raped and killed, having to go through court and helping you with your addiction. It just put me under a lot of stress, and I just picked up on your habits and well, this is where it landed me" She explained, still avoiding Max's intense stare.

"I see…" He said, feeling her try to get out of his grip. He let her go. Sage decided to be a sneaky little person and hope over on the end on the bed and pick up the joint to continue smoking.

Max got up looking out the window and turning around, seeing Sage pick up that joint. "Not gonna happen' He thought as he tackled her to the ground.

"Ahh!" Sage screamed, being tackled down, by Max her best friend and crush.

"Quit it Sage! Stop this right now!" He said, more like shouted. He cared a lot for her, she's going to stop it whether she liked it or not. 'Tell me what you've done."

Sage sighed, she wanted to stop…but she couldn't. She sighed yet again, "Fine" She said, giving up. She was going to give up everything she thought of people, her thoughts and her massive crush on Max Green, who had just happened to be her best friend. "Okay well, im just gonna give everything up right now, yes I do drugs, drink, and sleep around. I've slept around for more drugs, or money for drugs. No ones ever found out. And…" She said, taking in a deep breath "I seriously, like you, as more than a best friend, and maybe, possibly. Love?"

Max was shocked, yes shocked at what she's done, but even more shocked at the last bit. He quickly kissed her, with almost as much feeling as he could manage at the moment. Returning the feelings, that way.

As he pulled away, all Sage could manage to say was "Wow"

"Now that we have that clear, your quitting this addiction, now." He said, matter-of-factly. "Now, your flushing ALL of this down the toilet, got it?" He said, trying to not sound mean, but it had to be done.

Sage nodded, she could just keep the little bit that was in-between the mattresses on her bed.

"Okay," Max said, getting off of her and grabbing her rather large stash, and handing it to the shorter, green-eyed girl. "Down the toilet" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the bathroom.

Sage took them all out giving each and every one of them a long, look. "This is so hard to do, you know that?" She asked him, dropping a couple of them in the toilet, the reluctantly all the rest.

"The only thing staying is the condoms." Max said, laughing. He looked up at her blushing face and winked at her.

Sage sighed, letting all the rest go into the toilet and flushing, watching it go down the drain.

"Okay, anything else? Do you smoke regular cigarettes?" He asked her.

Sage nodded "Yeah, why?"

"That's the only habit you can keep." He said, laughing

"Okay, Quitting really sucks, you know?" She asked,

"Yes I know the feeling Sage, you made me do it remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry"

"It's fine, oh and two more things..." He said, looking to Sage, wrapping his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her hip.

"Yeah, go on?"

"Well one, I'm moving into your room"

"Agreed, I don't care if you do."

"And two, you cannot kiss me, for…two weeks" Max said, evilly.

"What? You know I'm a sex addict!"

"I know, but you'll have to deal, or I'll make it three weeks."

".Evil"

"I know," Max said "And you love it."

Sage blushed, "Shuddup Max" She muttered, looking down. "C'mon, please, don't do this to me!" She about shouted, getting ready to get on her knees and beg.

"Hmm…Fine, but we mention NOTHING of this to your brother Monte, or he'll shoot me" Max said, laughing.

"I promise" Sage said, grinning, as he dragged her back into the room and onto the bed.

Well lets just say, one of those condoms were used that day. And Craig never bothered to go check on them, why? Because, he didn't want to see or know what they were doing, even though he had a good thought of what it was.


End file.
